The purpose of this project is to increase the effectiveness of clinical cancer education for both the academic and lay communities served by the University of California, San Francisco. This will be done through the Cancer Research Institute (CRI) of the university by two major mechanisms: First, by strengthening the existing teaching programs of the Cancer Research Institute and coordinating other cancer education efforts within the university; and, secondly, by making clinical and research resources of the CRI more available to the scientific, academic and lay communities associated with this campus. Specifically, these goals will be achieved by: 1) improving the quality of education and patient care in the CRI through the support of full- time academic teachers in Cancer Medicine and Nursing; 2) utilizing the facilities of the University of California Medical T.V. Network to record and disseminate research and clinical education activities taking place within the CRI; 3) upgrading services provided by the library of the Cancer Research Institute making its information retrieval services and those of the UCSF Medical Library more widely available; 4) establishing a clinical cancer syllabus and a monthly publication of the CRI; 5) establishing undergraduate summer student support for clinical study and research in cancer; 6) utilizing and expanding an existing conputer-based examination question book for self-assessment examinations; 7) providing for undergraduate, graduate and consultant travel for educational purposes and information- exchange and 8) supporting clinical cancer conferences for physicians and nurses in Northern California.